The Constellation Collection
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Different random drabbles about the Ancient Noble House of Black.
1. Marriage

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): Chocolate Frog: Bronze- Callidora Longbottom (challenge)**

* * *

When Callidora Black married Harfang Longbottom, she hadn't expected that he would be kind. She understood that there was no love in an arranged marriage, she saw it plenty of times through her parents. So she had prepared herself for a cold and cruel man, she took mental notes on how her mother acted around her father in public and in private. Cedrella thought she was crazy to give up her life so easily, and Callidora scoffed at that. She didn't think she was giving up, she saw it as following tradition. And there was nothing wrong with that, it was crazy for Cedrella to think that she could turn her back on her duty. What Callidora was doing was right, and she would be rewarded. And rewarded she was.

Harfang surprised her with all his gentle ways. He was a man of ideas and beliefs that were looked down upon in the pureblood society, yet he was able to have them because kept them to himself. But he shared with her and loved hearing her opinions. He even took the time to know her, to figure out her favorite hobbies, color, food, and listen to her most foolish dreams. Except they weren't foolish to him, as he had once put it 'Nobody's dreams are foolish, sometimes they can become a reality.' Though she seriously doubted that hers would ever come true, it was a nice philosophy to keep. Callidora didn't even know when it happened or how, but she had fallen hard for him. She had been that rare case where there was love in the arranged marriage.


	2. Liar

**Written for Myths & Legends Classroom ****on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments). Task 3**

 **Prompt: all my life you've been there. You never left me. I can't leave you."**

 **Chocolate Frog: Gold- Molly Weasley (challenge)**

 **THE VALENTINE-MAKING STATION: Ribbon-Purple-write about Bellatrix Lestrange**

 **word count: 728**

* * *

 _"I love you."_

They dripped off her lips with sincerity that wasn't there, her eyes laughed at Molly as she greedily took them. She showered her with kisses and promises as she stroke Molly's red hair. It didn't occur to the Prewitt girl that Bellatrix would never love a Blood-traitor, that her job there was to used her. Bella loved pretty prefect things, so she could destroy them. She wanted to break Molly, the little fiery Gryffindor. It was really quite easy for her to ensnared the Gryffindor, that was quite funny. Hilarious actually. Molly was known for her intelligence, yet she fell for Bellatrix's trap. She wasn't immune to Bella's beauty, she was just like everybody else. Which disappointed Bellatrix because she fell faster than she hoped for.

 _"I feel like all my life you've been there. You never left me. I can't leave you."_

Bellatrix was taken back the words. True the past couple of weeks, she stayed by Molly's side and listen to the girl. Giving advice and thoughts when needed, but that was only because that's what Bella did. She made the person think that she actually cared and worried about their well-being, when she actually didn't care. She didn't care that Molly had crush on Arthur Weasley, didn't care that her best friend, Alice, was ignoring her for Frank Longbottom, and honestly didn't give two flying fucks about what her grades were. But she listened anyways, thinking about ways on breaking her. She could break up with her and ignore her, which would eventually hurt her. But she wanted a immediate response. So as Molly talked about her day, Bellatrix kissed her lips then her neck...before long she kissing every inch of her skin.

 _"You trust me don't you?"_

It's an innocent question but completely loaded. What Bella was asking from Molly couldn't be given back. There's uncertainty in her eyes and Bella pushes.

 _"Don't you love me? I love you. Only people who truly love each other, gives themselves completely."_

 _"Of course I love you."_ Molly insisted. _"But-"_

 _"Then there shouldn't be any hesitation. Molly please..."_

It's the pleading that makes Molly give in, and Bellatrix smirked as she lower her head between Molly's legs.

* * *

The next day Bella ignores her. She hadn't gotten what she wanted and was waiting for Molly to fall apart. She does slowly wondering what she had did wrong. Every time she tried to talk to the Slytherin, she would yell at her and deny any relations with her. Molly told her brothers what was going on and they both exchange looks before Gideon says.

 _"She used you, Molls."_

But she was already shaking her head, because that wasn't right. Bella couldn't have used her because she told Molly that she loved her.

 _"You don't know her like I know her. She would never-"_

 _"This is what Bellatrix does."_ Fabian tried to reason with her.

 _"NO! Of course, you'll say that! You never want me to be happy."_

She stormed off before they could stop her. Molly attempts to talk to Narcissa, but the younger girl refused to do so. Narcissa is already shrugging her off and is turning to leave, before Molly blurts out that Bellatrix and her was together. The blonde girl stopped cold and looked at the Gryffindor. Her eyes looked startled and was filled with pity. Molly already shaking her head because she already knows what Narcissa is going to say.

 _"Bella doesn't love. She doesn't love anybody. You were just another conquest, something for Bella to play with. This is what she does."_

And Molly can't scream that Narcissa doesn't know Bella, because this is her little sister. Narcissa had grown up with Bella, she should know what Bella does. But Molly is still in denial and she goes to Andromeda, because third time the charm. Andromeda looks at her with pity too and tells her what Fabian, Gideon, and Narcissa tried to warn her about. Molly feels the pain of betrayal and heartbreak. Molly feels the anger of being played and used. Bellatrix was probably laughing at her for being so naive and stupid.

But never again.


	3. Leave

**Written for** **SpicyWolfsbane and for Charms Classroom on Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry (Assignments & Challenges)**

 **Prompts: Rain and** **Please don't argue. You have to leave right now, you aren't safe here. (Dialogue)**

 **Word count: 967**

 **Beta: Sable** **Supernova**

* * *

 _Please don't argue. You have to leave right now, you aren't safe here._

What did Regulus mean by that? Sirius didn't have a clue as he lay down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. If he wasn't safe there, then why hadn't Regulus come with him too? Wouldn't it have been dangerous for both of them to be at Grimmauld Place. Wouldn't it have been safer for them to both to disappear? There was so many questions but not a whole lot of answers. He didn't question his little brother, though, and left without another thought to go to the Potters. Whatever was happening at home would blow over soon and he could come back.

* * *

He can't go back. His mother has burnt him off the family tree as a traitor to the family. He's furious at Regulus. Why did he have to leave; was it really worth him being disowned?

* * *

It's raining. Pouring rain and Sirius sees it as a bad omen. He isn't the type to be superstitious but with his brother coming to see him, he was certain the rain meant something bad. But what? What was so bad it would rain cats and dogs, and with no hopes of have letting up? He steps outside and lets the cold of the downpour rain overtake him as he waits. It's hard to see what's in front of him; and the world is grey with sorrow and dread. The smell of the rain overpowers Sirius's senses and he takes it all in end. Minutes pass and Sirius closes his eyes, waiting. Remembering.

* * *

 _Sirius is taken back by Regulus's lips as they press against his, awakening his senses like the a Spring bloom. His heart picks up its pace as Regulus attempts to deepen the kiss. Sirius ad he allows him to do so. This is wrong; and they shouldn't be doing it. But it feels right , and Sirius would never turn his back on his brother. The words 'I love you' float out of the kiss, and they both believe it._

* * *

"Sirius."Regulus's voice comes in is soft, but it's enough to wake Sirius to open his eyes.

Regulus looks paler, with dark circle under his eyes. It makes him look defeated, and much older than eighteen. Sirius can't process what he sees, but his heart understands perfectly and it reaches out for him. The older Black takes a step forward and lifts the younger Black's head up. For a brief moment they stare at each other, before Sirius is pulling Regulus into a kiss. The world explodes as their lips make contact on one another. It has been too long; so many years and so little contact. Regulus pushes him away and Sirius can't tell if he's crying or if it's just the rain.

"You shouldn't love me. Not after what I did," Regulus chokes out, his hands clutching into fists. "I'm a monster, Sirius. A bloody monster."

But Sirius won't believe, can't believe it. Not Regulus, not his little brother. And Regulus can see the doubt in Sirius's eyes, before he pulls up his sleeve. The mark is on his forearm; it has destroyed his perfect skin and Sirius feels betrayed.

"That night that I told you to leave," Regulus said. "Bellatrix was coming over, and I overheard mum and dad talking about forcing you to become a Death Eater. And I couldn't let that happen; I knew that you would rather die than to join the Dark Side; than to betray your friends, unintentionally or not. I couldn't come with you, because I had to take your place."

"You could've come with me; you could've avoided all of this!" Sirius yelled at him.

"I knew that they would come back to get me, and I couldn't put you through that," Regulus said. "I've come here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Sirius repeated. "Regulus, you can stay with us and Dumbledore can protect you."

Regulus snort in disgust. "I would never get help from that old man. Besides, what I have to do will help end the war."

"Then let me come with you."

"Sirius, no. You need to stay here with your friends. They need you more than me. I have accepted my fate, but you can change theirs."

Then he's gone.

* * *

Sirius strips off his wet clothes, becoming lost in thought. Regulus had sacrificed so much for Sirius, but he had never returned the favor. He was meant to be a Death Eater, in the hopes of changing his corrupted ways. But Regulus got him out of there before that could happen, and took his place instead. Sirius shuddered at the thought of being under Voldemort and was glad that he avoided it. Though, his joy at the thought that quickly made him feel guilty; his brother had taken his place and was doing things against his will. Killing and torturing wasn't something that Regulus did or enjoyed, and it made him feel sick that Reggie was forced to do that.

A soft clack brought Sirius back to his senses, and he looked down at what had fallen. It isn't his, the small ring that lays on the floor. His is bigger with Citrine and Topaz gems embedded into it. This was smaller and had an Emerald on it. Regulus must have stuffed it in his pocket while they were kissing. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa had similar rings with their birthstones embedded into them. This had been the only thing given to them by their parents that had truly come from the heart.

Sirius dropped the ring and he let the tears run down his face. He knew what this small token meant.

Regulus wasn't coming back.


	4. Attempted Differences

**Written for Transfigurations Classroom on Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry (Assignments & Challenges)**

 **Word count: 724**

* * *

Andromeda hated the fact that people were constantly mistaking her for Bellatrix. Sure they were practically twins and you had to really paying attention to tell them apart. Andi had a beauty mark on her right eye, and Bella's on her left. Bellatrix had wild curls that refused to be tamed, and Andromeda's hair could. Bella had black hair and dark brown eyes, and Andromeda had _dark brown_ hair and bright brown eyes. It was quite infuriating to Andromeda and she wanted to change that.

Which was why Andromeda had immediately taken Ileana Malfoy's advice: dye her hair a different color.

"Maybe you should change it blonde or even red. It's kind of hard to imagine Bellatrix as a redhead or a blonde." Ileana explained.

So during the summer break, Andromeda bought a bottle of red dye. She had to wait a hour for it to become a dark red and _Voila!_ Nobody will mistaken her for Bella ever again.

Or at least that was part of the plan.

When it was time to wash it out, the bathroom door was lock. Andromeda knocked on the door, annoyed that one of her sister would be using _her_ bathroom. But when there was no answer, she started to panic slightly. Did she accidentally lock the door on the way out and just forgot? Andi groaned at her stupidity as she headed for Bella's bathroom.

Which turned out to be locked and occupied.

"Bella hurry up!" Andromeda called as she banged on the door.

"You have your own bathroom for a reason." Bella called back.

Andromeda growled at the answer, which caused Bellatrix to laugh, before storming away. She wondered what color her hair would be now, or if she'll have any hair left. The last thought caused her to run into Narcissa's bathroom, and open the door wide open.

"Hey!" Narcissa exclaimed. "What are you doing here? And what the hell is going on with your hair?"

"Not now Cissy." Andi sighed. "I have to get this out."

"But I'm getting ready for date with James!"

"You can do that in your room!" Andromeda argued.

The two sisters stared at each other, before Narcissa grumbled something that sounded like 'I hope you some of your hair fall out.' before leaving. Andromeda sighed in relief, before shutting the door to wash out her dye. When she looked up at the mirror, she screamed.

Her dark brown hair was pink. _Pink!_ There a crackled laugh and a giggle that caused Andi to turn around and glare at her sisters.

"You!" She growled at them.

"Me? I didn't do anything, but you do look nice in pink." Narcissa giggled.

"Totally me, and totally worth it." Bella laughed. "I locked your bathroom door and I was in mine, so that _you_ couldn't get in."

"Why?"

"Because it's funny and besides you can wash it out." Bella said. "Unless, of course, you still want people to tell you apart from me."

"What told you that?" Andromeda demanded. "It was Ileana wasn't it?"

"No, Rita overheard your conversation and told me." Bella explained. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Of course you don't." Andi said bitterly. "Nobody looks at you and goes 'Oh! There's Andi!' I hate it when people look at me with fear, before realizing that I'm not you. I want to be my own person, but I can't because I'm _your_ look-alike. And I'm sick and tired of it."

Narcissa looked sympathetic. "Well I obviously don't have this problem and can't truly help this time. But it is something that you two need to talk about. Now the question that I have for the both of you, is do I need to be present and referee or can you two do it by yourself?"

Bellatrix looked closely at Andromeda. "We got this Cissy. You should get readied for your date anyways."

Cissy looked at the took for a moment before nodding. "Everybody better be alive when I come back."

Bella rolled her eyes with a grin. "Yes, mother now go."

The moment that Narcissa left, Bella dropped her grin and turned her attention back on Andromeda, and sighed.

"Let's get this over with."


	5. Faith

**Written for Muggle Studies on Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry (Assignments & Challenges)**

 **Also for [Writing Club] The Word Express: Combine**

 **And for February Event: Teamwork: Affectionate/Affection**

 **Word count: 363**

* * *

Cedrella Weasley had to come to terms, with the fact that she had been disowned. That there was no proof of Cedrella Black, who had two sisters that were Charis and Callidora. They had married two respectable husbands and was still allowed to roam the halls of the Black Manor and Grimmauld Place. Their pictures of the family tree was still there. They were not currently struggling to make a living for themselves or taking beatings from drunkard husbands. Callidora was actually _happy_ with her husband, the two could always be seen staring at each other affectionately with their children showing the world what a big happy family they were. Charis looked content with Caspar and they had a little perfect home as well.

Only Cedrella was miserable. She wished that she never met Septimus Weasley or look into his blue eyes, or listened to his charmed words. The Weasleys were known for wasting away their money for foolish dreams. Dreams that had cast the Weasleys as Blood-traitors. Cedrella had faith in him, and had hoped that he could bring pride back into the Weasley's name. She gave away what 'little' money she had, from her allowance from her family, to him so that he could pursue his dreams.

And it backed fire.

The money that they had combined together was taken by the person Septimus had trusted. They had nothing and was forced to start over. Septimus hated working with Ministry and often showed it, always constantly coming home drunk and angry. It was quite frightening and hard to explain to their three sons, why their father acted this way. Cedrella no longer held that faith of Septimus taking the position of the man, of him helping the family. She instead took the role and showed her sons what a man should be. That a man shouldn't beat on his wife or neglect their children. That it was important to show their spouse and kids the amount of love that they deserve and establish feel of trust and support. While she no longer had faith in Septimus; she still had faith in her three sons: Theodore, Arthur, and Louis.


	6. Two Stars and A Flower

**Written for Myth and Legends Task 2 Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Assignments & Challenges)**

 **Prompt:** **(plot line) Someone having an imaginary friend and Danger**

 **Word count: 771**

* * *

When it came to being compared to her sisters, Narcissa always felt like the odd ball out. It didn't help that she was blonde and blue-eyed while they had black/dark brown hair and brown eyes. It didn't help that she was tall and slender while they were short and curvy. Or even the fact that they were named after a constellation in the sky and she had the female version name of a guy who drowned trying to kiss his reflection. What definitely didn't help was the fact that everybody would wonder if she was truly a Black. It made her feel plain and left out especially when she would try and hang out with her older sisters and they're answer would always be: _"You're too little Cissy."_

So she was constantly always left alone with her thoughts and dreams and her imaginary friend Alexis. They would play up in Narcissa's room, where it was full of dolls and a dollhouse. They chattered about dangerous adventures that would never happened, and about Narcissa becoming a princess. Alexis would jump on her bed and would tell Narcissa that one day she will jump so high, that she would disappear into the clouds. And every time she spoke those words, it would cause Cissy to cry because Alexis was her only friend and she didn't want her to leave her.

"Oh don't be silly!" Alexis giggled. "I'm only dreaming."

But, this once again set her apart from her sisters. Bellatrix would taunt and tease her with words like 'only babies have imaginary friends' or 'Why don't go play with Alexis. Oh that's right she's not real!'. Andromeda would scold Bella for her harsh teasing, but had agreed that Narcissa was too old for an imaginary friend. But Cissy didn't understand why she was too old for one, if she was too young to play with Bella and Andy. It left her confused and sad, and wondering what was wrong with her and why she was so different? Pretty soon Bellatrix and Andromeda are off to Hogwarts, and Cissy is alone with their cruel mother. Who tells her to sit straight because she's a lady and to keep quiet because she's a woman. Narcissa often wonder how could she be a woman, if she was too young to play with her sisters?

 _"Ladies don't play! They obey."_ Druella snapped.

Narcissa just nodded and utters the words. " _Of course mother, how foolish of me_."

Narcissa is a lady and ladies aren't supposed to have friends that doesn't exist, so she ignores Alexis.

 _"Want to play outside, Cissy?"_ Alexis would asked.

 _"Ladies don't play."_ Narcissa would answer coolly.

 _"Do you want to have a Tea Party, Cissy?"_

 _"No, because you're not real."_

And then pretty soon Alexis is gone too, and Cissy left alone. Narcissa's now her parents ideal pureblood daughter. She doesn't speak unless spoken to and does all there is to be expected of a lady. Bellatrix had failed this task because of her temper and her defiance, and no pureblood in their right mind wants that as a daughter-in-law. So it's a miracle that she gets married to Rodolphus. Andromeda's a sodding shame because of love of mudbloods and her willingness to leave for one.

 _"Good riddance."_ Narcissa said, even though she was crying inside.

 _"You're a true Black._ " Druella said. _"You're sisters have brought shame onto this family and only you can save us."_

Narcissa took those words greedily because what's she been waiting to hear for sixteen years, and she would do anything to keep that acceptance. Even if it meant marrying Lucius Malfoy, a man she never met before and is four years older than her. She smiled at him and chuckle at his godawful jokes, and she pretended to care about his line of work. But she doesn't care and she's only doing it for acceptance. This is a line that she repeated several times as she made her way down her aisle. A line that she repeated as she uttered the words 'I do' and a line that stayed with her until she finds the truth.

That she would never be accepted, because she's not even really a Black. She unknowing married her half-brother and had a child with him. And she hates her mother for being a whore and now reluctant accepts the truth. She will always be different than her sisters.


	7. Feels Like Home

**Written for February Event: Teamwork**

 **Prompt: (lyric) "And I feel your warmth, and it feels like home." - Depeche Mode and (dialogue) "I love you." / "I love you more." / "Not a chance. I'm bigger, I can contain more love."**

 **Pairing: Charlus/Dorea(Black) Potter**

 **Word count: 296**

* * *

He always woke up before she did and took those precious moments to gaze at her lovingly taking in every detail. Her lips would twitch up every once and while at the dream that she was having, and the slight way she moved closer to him had to mean that the dream was pleasant. Charlus had the urge to kiss the top of her head, but resisted it because his wife was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her, because he's quite content at this peaceful. But she does so anyway, in a slow matter, smiling at him sleepily. His fingers curled slightly to grab lock of hair and push it out of her face. Their legs are intertwine together, holding them close, the only thing that was keeping them apart was her baby bump.

"Morning, my love." He murmured, kissing her forehead. "How are you?"

"Wonderful." She sighed. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not very long."

She smiled softly and kissed his nose, "I love you."

He grinned at these words and kissed her. "I love you more."

She laughed before shaking her head. "Not a chance. I'm bigger, I can contain more love."

Dorea then gestured to her stomach causing them to laugh. Charlus Potter enjoyed this private moments with his pregnant wife, who had become quite affectionate in the mornings. He enjoyed the content smile on her face and the way her eyes lit when they met his. Charlus could go absolutely anywhere and it wouldn't have felt right. He pulled his wife into a tighten embrace, and whispered into her ear.

"You may bigger, but my love is everlasting, even in death. I feel your warmth, and it feels like home."

And Charlus meant every word.


	8. Switched Roles

**Written for DADA on Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry (Assignments & Challenges)**

 **Prompt: Screaming (Action)**

 **Also written for February teamwork**

 **prompt: Lingerie**

 **Pairing: Narcissa/Charlie**

 **Beta(s): Ginny (** **Superagaentv) and Sophie (Screaming Faeries). Thank you helping write the smut, I think this would have been terrible without your help XD.**

 **word count: 1,962**

* * *

She kept the light in the hotel room low, walking past the bathroom to the bed,

stripping off the form-fitting dress. Eyeing her reflection, she smiled at how the black lace hugged her, from the hip-hugging panties up to the body of the babydoll, where the light, flowy fabric brushed against her thighs. The lace separated from the soft black fabric at her ribs, lace crawling up over her breasts and over her shoulders, leaving little to the imagination. The colour made her skin glow; the lace showing just enough skin.

Pulling her hair out of it's tight bun, she shut her eyes and let the long blonde curls to flow freely, down past her shoulders. _He_ always enjoyed moving his fingers through her hair, especially when they were in the heat of the moment, writhing within the sheets. The thought of him alone brought a smile to her lips, a heated memory to her mind. _He_ was an excellent replacement for Lucius, who now bored her. _He_ was everything that Lucius was not; passionate, willing, and young.

It had been made clear from the very start that he would do anything for her, and _to_ her – if she asked. Which was why Narcissa was always the one in control, during their... _sessions._ Being able to turn him on with a touch, running a sharp nail down the curve of his back or letting her lips touch areas previously untouched to him. It made her body pulsate, and she let her hands run gently over the soft fabric clinging to her skin.

Perhaps that is why she was caught off guard. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the soft click of the door being opened. So distracted was she by the thought of his naked body beneath her, that when rough hands gripped her shoulders from behind and spun her around before pushing her down on the bed – she let out a small gasp as she bounced upon the box springs. Watching as he towered over, she took the moment to let her eyes flicker over him. He wore an unbuttoned checkered flannel shirt that hung loosely around his frame, showing off the contour of muscles, the twitch of his pecs as he moved closer – her eyes trailed down the tight, rippling abdominals, down to the exquisite definition forming a 'V' over his hips. His pants were in the way of the rest, which made her bite her lower lip in anticipation.

But it the way his eyes were undressing her; like a caged lion stalking it's prey, that sent a shiver down her spine. The intensity within his fiery eyes made the air bristle with raw sexual energy – causing her to whimper and squirm.

Putting one knee against the edge of the bed, he lowered himself above her, grasping her wrists and moving her arms above her head, pinning them there.

"Charlie—" She started, but cut off by a sharp kiss; his teeth nipping at her bottom lip before trailing down her jaw, moving to a spot on her neck, where he stopped, biting and bruising the skin. Narcissa moaned, arching her back and moving a foot up the length of his body until her leg was around his waist. He pulled back, hovering over her, leaving mere inches between their ached to touch him; to move closer and feel the heat of his body, the hardness of his muscles. But he denied her, making her sigh in frustration. Charlie _never_ teased. There was the slightest upward curve to his lips, telling her that he was enjoying his dominance over her. There came a sudden rush, pulsating through her as she felt the power that he held over her, one that infuriated and aroused Narcissa as she tried to move from underneath him. But he held her firm, pressing his hips heavily upon her, his torso tantalizingly close, pinning her down easily with a strength she had never seen in him before. Adjusting his grip on her, he let his free hand trail down her body slowly; setting her nerves on fire with the softest touches, making her moan against her will, until – _finally_ – his hand rested on her inner thigh, his fingers curling ever so slightly around the edge of the fabric.

And there he stayed, his fingers seemingly frozen, his breath hot on her neck. It took a moment before Narcissa realized, feeling his fingers withdraw, that Charlie wanted her to beg. Like she had made him do many times.

It was insulting.

"No." She said defiantly, flattening herself against the bed, looking away from him.

"You know you want to," he murmured, pressing his lips against her neck, moving to the tender area under her ear, his teeth pulling at the skin.

"I _don't_ beg," she moaned.

"We'll see about that," he smiled, capturing her lips with another bruising kiss, while his free hand moved up to her breasts, teasing and pinching her nipple through the lace, while his lips moved to the other side of her neck.

"Charlie, is this really necessary?" Narcissa purred, trying for a different tactic. "We only have today, do you really want to waste it?"

"You've made me beg for far too long," he purred back, his fingers brushing against her inner thigh – sending a shiver through her spine. "Besides," he continued, his lips moving along her jawline as he spoke, his hips moving slightly so she could feel his desire. "Don't you ever wonder what it feels like to be submissive?"

There was a moment of silence before Narcissa slowly turned her head to meet Charlie's gaze. She took in the intensity, swelling in the depths, of his ocean blue eyes; watching them soften slightly, grudgingly making her give in. After all, as she had pointed out earlier, they only had today and it would be ridiculous to waste over a silly argument. Besides, she found she liked this side of Charlie, this dominant, _powerful_ side. She swallowed her pride and slowly nodded her head.

He kissed her softly then, his tongue grazing over her lip – asking to dance. He knew that it took a lot out of her – sex was the only area of her life where she had control.

The gentleness of his touch made her shiver with an unexpected fear. Her husband's touch was fleeting, with no romance between them during the encounters in their youth. Never had a man's calloused fingers trailed softly up her inner thigh, nor had fingers traced the lines of her hips through the fabric of her lingerie.

She had not come to expect this, he knew the rules, there was never to be gentleness in these were always having rough, sex – hot enough to heat up the entire room – with her hands on the wall, legs pinning him underneath her, teasing him with each word she spoke, and each tantalizing stroke. It's the way Narcissa wanted, always. The rules were set this way because she _knew_ where gentleness, his tenderness would lead them, and she couldn't afford to fall in love.

"Charlie." She warned.

He ignored it and instead slipped his fingers around her back and ran his fingertips up her spine, "Don't move," he whispered, his tone commanding, before peeling off the lace of her lingerie over her head and continued to take off the piece of clothing, Charlie allowed a finger to trace down her body, setting a trail of fire upon her skin. Soft gasps escaped her mouth at the sensation and she moved slightly so he could take it off quickly. The fabric slipped past her thighs and his hand was once again resting there. He stared down at her expectantly and Narcissa felt herself flush.

"Charlie, _please."_ Narcissa begged, as she felt herself turn hot in embarrassment.

"That wasn't _too_ hard, was it, my love?" Charlie chuckled, taking in Narcissa's flushed body.

She shot him a glare and opened her mouth to retort, but he pressed the palm of his hand into her wet heat. Automatically she bucked into his hand and let out a desperate moan, screwing her eyes shut at the pleasure.

"Open your eyes or I'll stop." Charlie demanded, slowly retracting his hand from between her legs.

" _No!"_ Narcissa exclaimed, her eyes snapping open. She grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving.

He stared at her intently before she realized what she had done, and Narcissa let go of his hand and looked away, turning a bright red. "Did you know," He murmured, pressing his lips on her neck. "How beautiful you are, when you are flush with desire," he then light bit the skin there, causing her to whine with pleasure.

" _Charlie, please."_ Narcissa whimpered, pressing herself against his hand.

"Wasn't too hard was it?" Charlie teased, pulling back to take off his pants.

Narcissa bit her lower lip as she opened her legs for Charlie, hoping that he wouldn't tease her any longer. She stared into his eyes as he slowly entered her, and Narcissa let out a frustrated groan. Narcissa had also done this to him on many occasions – Karma was being a real bitch tonight. Charlie continued the slow-pace that drove Narcissa crazy. She tried to urge him to go faster, but he was determined to keep it slow.

He buried his face into her neck as she raked her fingers down his back, desperate to get a little of her dominance back, but he was relentless. His pace remained slow and smooth, tantalizing and taunting. He wasn't going to give in easily, Narcissa soon realized.

Giving up, she threw her head back onto the pillow, surrendering herself to him and the pleasure he was giving her. This seemed to please him, as he smirked into the flesh of her neck, and began to pick up his ministrations.

His hips bucked faster into hers, and she let her nails dig deeper into his skin. Even if it was just a little control she was regaining, it was better than nothing. Charlie groaned as she broke the skin, and he turned to kiss her hotly, his mouth forcing her lips open and tangling his tongue with hers. She gripped his hips, knowing that he was getting closer to his peak. There was sweat on his forehead and goosebumps on his flesh; all signs.

They pressed their foreheads together as they grew closer to their end. Charlie's breath was rapid now, and Narcissa was moaning in bliss, keeping her eyes trained on him. The sheer satisfaction that was evident on his features only made her more aroused.

Finally, Charlie ground his hips into hers, and she cried out as he hit a spot inside of her that he had been keeping clear of – until now. Her body seemed to come undone around him, and she screamed out her climax as he too, spilled himself inside of her.

They laid there for a couple of minutes, staring into each other's eyes, before Narcissa got up and started to get dress. She had stayed there longer than she should've and Lucius would become suspicious to where she was. Narcissa felt Charlie's eyes on her and she resisted the urge to turn around to meet his graze. While the night was different than previous ones, her departure was the same. Charlie wanted her to stay with him, and Narcissa couldn't allow that. This was strictly for pleasure, nothing more and nothing less. If she stayed there for than a couple of minutes, unwanted feelings may occur.

And Narcissa couldn't afford that.


	9. The First Black

**Written for Myths & Legends Classroom from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Word count: 679**

 **A/N: A sort of prequel to Two Stars and a Flower**

* * *

She knew what her family was too scared to tell her. Alexia Walkin Black was dying. But surprising she wasn't angry or scared. She just found it a little unfair. Alexia was only eight years old, after all. She had yet to attend to Hogwarts or even get her wand. It had been days since she's been outside or seen her best friend William. Lexia has been in bed coughing up blood and refusing to eat.

"You have to eat." Phoebe would always plead.

"I'm not hungry." Alexia would always answer.

Which was true, she had lost interest in eat as well as losing weight. And she was already skinny to begin with, and now they could see her bones. Alexia was in such a bad shape that they refused to let little Hesper go in the room to see. For they fear that it would frighten the five-year-old. Instead of coming together in this time of need, they argued with each other on who's fault it was. Especially Licorus and Eduardus Limette.

Licorus was the only one in the family that thought that muggles, mudbloods, and halfbloods weren't to be associated with, and he now had a reason why they couldn't. Alexia's best friend was a muggle sick with tuberculosis and now she had it.

"This would never have happened if you never had introduced her to the muggle!" Licorus yelled.

"How could have possibly known that he was sick?" Eduardus asked.

"Please stop yelling, she can hear you."

"Shut up Phoebe! Alexia is dying and it's all Eduardus' fault! From this day forward anyone that associates with a muggle, mudblood, or even a half-blood will be disowned."

"Wait! Licorus, don't you think- Eduardus where are you going!?"

"I caused enough trouble. It's my fault that Alexia is dying."

"Don't leave, Licorus is just angry. When he calms down we can-"

Alexia, then, heard footsteps walking quickly away and heard Phoebe curse for the first time: "Damn it!"

Alexia broke into a cold chill and couldn't help feeling like it was her fault, that they were arguing. She felt tears stream down her face as her bedroom door opened up. Phoebe rushed to her side and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry Alexia, everything this is going to be fine."

"I'm sorry, this is my fault." Alexia sniffed.

"No! No, this isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault. They just need something to blame, but it's not you."

* * *

Alexia was woken by somebody softly shaking her. She blinked slowly and quickly realized that it was night time.

"Hey Lexia, it's me. Eduardus."

"Why are you up so late?" Alexia asked.

"I come here to say goodbye."

"Why? I need you here."

"You don't need me, this is my fault, after all."

"Phoebe said that it's nobody's fault."

"But I take complete responsibility for this and it's best that I left for good," Eduardus said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

The next day, Alexia asked for Hesper because she had a feeling that this was going to be her last day. Little Hesper came into the room holding a teddy bear in her arms.

"They stayed you're going away for a long time," Hesper said.

"Yeah, it's going to be a pretty amazing place."

"I don't want you to go, though, I need you here," Hesper said sadly.

"Then I will."

"But how would you go to this pretty amazing place?"

"I'm a witch remember? I can do whatever I want." Alexia said causing the little girl to giggled. "I'll be here as long as you need me."

"I will always need you."

"Then I will always be here."

* * *

A blond girl watched as her two older sisters left her behind. She was always too little to play with them. Narcissa wished that she had somebody to play with her.

"Hi, there!"

Narcissa turned around to face a girl around her age. She looked familiar but Narcissa couldn't figure out why.

"My name is Alexia, do you want to play?"

"Really?" Narcissa asked with wide eyes.

"Of course, Silly. Come on."


	10. He Wishes

**Written for the** **"Once I Was 7 Years Old..." on HPFFC**

 **Prompt: 12."I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month."**

 **Word counts: 844**

* * *

With the life fading out of him, he had only one wish. He hoped that his kids would come by before his death. He had hoped that they would gather around his deathbed and give him reassuring smiles, even though he knew he didn't have much time left. He wanted to give a word of advice and tell them not to worry. That this was a way of life, though he wouldn't have that luxury. Before they were adults that had been children and requested his attention and affection. He gave them none of that he kept to his nose into his work. He had always put off things and broke many promises. He had a hand in how they grew up, and if he could turn back the hands of time, he would go back and spend more time with them. It was undoing for him to die this way, with no family knowing about his death. Cygnus Black forced people to respect him and grabbed their attention. He made himself popular among the pureblood society, but not where it count, his family.

Cygnus remembered his three daughters and how when they were younger they would always try to grab his attention. They used to tug his robes and stare at him with big eyes. He would always mutter that he was busy and shooed them away. Back then Cygnus had hoped for a son so that he could carry on his name, and he wanted nothing to do with his girls. How foolish he had been. Cygnus cringes as he also remembered yelling at them when he had becomea drunkard fool. He would ask them why they couldn't boys and punish them for things that they had no control over. He wished that he could take it all back because he also remembered what they had become once they reached the age of 18.

* * *

It was a cold and dreary day when Bellatrix had visited him. There was no mischief or warmth in her eyes, instead, there was only madness and anger. That smile that once held innocence was now a smile of vengeance. He allowed her to torture him because he deserved every bit of pain that she gave him.

"Are you please father? Do I now represent that son, you desperately needed? Have I made you proud father?"

Cygnusgrimaced as she threw back his words. He had spoken similar words to her when he informed her about her marriage to Rodolphus.

* * *

" _I don't want to marry him!" She had yelled at him._

 _He had backhanded her before grabbing her by the throat. "You have no say in this. That is your place as a woman. If you had been the son that I desperately needed, you would've had a say. But you do not, do I make myself clear?"_

 _Her eyes harden and with barely contain anger, she said. "Crystal, father."_

* * *

"I'm sorry." He told her.

It was silent as they stared at each other before she started to scream in frustrated. She wanted him to be like her other victims, the ones that asked for mercy and pleaded for their lives. She didn't want his forgiveness, she wanted him to feel pain. When he didn't do that, she left him on the floor to recover from her Cruictaus Curse. It was all that Bellatrix had wanted for him. Acceptance and he refused to give it to her.

* * *

 _"Daddy, watch me! I can ride a broom!"_

 _"Daddy, the teachers say that I'm an excellent duelist. "_

 _"Daddy-"_

 _"Dad."_

* * *

He had ignored each one of her attempts and made her into a monster. If he paid more attention to her, would she still have been the Dark Lord's faithful servant?

Then there was his disgraced daughter, Andromeda. She adored him just as much as Bellatrix did. She rebelled against being the perfect pureblood. Andi purposely associates with filth to irritate him, to get a reaction out of him. Even back then he knew what she was trying to do and ignored her as well because of this he didn't see that she had fallen for a mudblood. Of course, when he found out and he punished her. He had threatened to disown her. But that threat no longer held the power it once did, and she fled home to be with that boy.

If Cygnus had paid attention to her, maybe Andromeda wouldn't have married a mudblood.

Then there was little Narcissa, who was no longer little. She had been more of a mother's daughter but still craved his affections. He blamed her when Andromeda left. Cygnus had thought that she was protecting her older sister, so he punished her. And because of this, he had lost another daughter. It had been his fault that Narcissa became the cold woman that she is now. Her eyes hard with suspicion and misdirected anger.

He had once hoped his children come and visit once or twice a month. But, he had a misogyny bastard that turned his own daughters against him.


	11. Wrong

**Written for the Mystery Competition**

 **Prompt:** **you will be writing Bellatrix Lestrange as your main character in a story with your genres as sci-fi or romance or both.**

 **Genres: Romance**

 **Pairing: Bellatrix/Andromeda**

 **Also written for History of Magic from Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Assignments & Challenges)**

 **Word count: 820**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

Bellatrix's eyes began to close, the ceiling of Hogwarts becoming blurrier by the second. She could feel her wand roll out of her hands, but couldn't muster the strength to do any more than twitch her fingers in response. She'd never really planned on what to think about on her deathbed, so she was surprised that her mind took her back to her first kiss.

Bellatrix's first kiss had been very different to others. It wasn't something she could brag about, nor lament with an embarrassing anecdote to friends. Her first kiss had been with her sister, Andromeda.

It had been the chilly night, stars littering the sky with their beauty. Something to admire from a distance, but never to touch. They had escaped their father's drunken rage and were hiding in the gardens. They shivered in fear at the thought of their father catching them and punishing them for no reason at all. Desperate to leave behind their grim reality, they started to talk about school. Hogwarts, a magical place where anything was possible, the classes, their friends, and the teachers that they hated. It was a different kind of torture, having to return home to their father every summer, stripped of their ability to explore and to blossom. At times like these, they only had each other.

Bellatrix could remember the scene vividly, no detail lost to the ravages of time. She remembered how cool it was outside, and the chirping of the crickets, singing their songs. She remembered how they whispered and giggled as the gentle night's breeze swept through their hair and kissed their skin. Her sister's beauty was like her own yet different. She'd grown silent as she drew closer to her sister. Andromeda's dark brown eyes had widened at the movement, but she didn't budge away. They had stared at each other for the longest time before Bella had closed her eyes and pressed her lips against her sister's.

Completely lost in her memories, Bellatrix could feel her heart pounding loudly against her chest, her face growing warm. She could feel the darkness fading in, creeping at the edges of her memories, but she felt more alive than she had in decades, a strange sensation was pouring out of her heart. Bellatrix dove deeper into the scene.

She had known it was wrong to kiss her sister, but it felt right to her, and that should have been enough. Bella had liked the feel of her sister's soft lips against hers. She had opened her eyes to see that Andromeda was staring back at her. Andi's eyes were wide with surprise and confusion, causing Bellatrix to pull away. Her face had burned in embarrassment and she'd immediately started blabbering apologies and excuses.

"I'm sorry, you must find me disgusting," she'd muttered. "I don't know what came over me."

Bellatrix felt Andi's hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to face her sister. She had expected to see disgust and anger in her eyes but found nothing of the sort. Andromeda had leaned forward and kissed her again. It would quickly become Bellatrix's favorite thing to do, kissing Andi.

Andromeda was the only one to keep Bellatrix calm. People, especially Gryffindors, liked to see how far they could push before she lost her temper. It was a game where everybody laughed because it was always so funny to see someone get as angry as a child. Only Narcissa and Andromeda had known the dangers of Bella's anger that she'd, unfortunately, inherited from her father, and they were the only ones to calm her, though Andi was more efficient than Narcissa. Andi knew what words to say and the looks that she had to give. She knew when to rub Bellatrix's shoulders and arms gently, or grab her wrist and quietly remind her that they weren't worth it.

A tear rolled down Bellatrix's cheek. Her heart hurt. It hadn't felt this heavy in years. Why was it hurting her when everything else was going numb? Black spots began to taint the scene and Bellatrix raced away, desperate to see Andi one more time, desperate to fight off the impending, inescapable, darkness.

Bellatrix floated above the new scene, her last scene with Andromeda. A fight. There were tears, insults, and screaming. They had succumbed to the pressures of the world, conformed to society's view of what was right and wrong. They had gone their own ways. Bellatrix had thought she'd been happy, serving the Dark Lord. She thought she'd loved him.

Love

Bellatrix smiled ruefully to herself. The emotion pouring out of her heart right now, that was love. She'd forgotten what it felt like.

I'll be waiting for you on the other side, Andi.


	12. The Briefest of Moments

**Written for Pairing the Character- Drabble Competition from Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**

 **Pairing: Sirius/Bellatrix**

 **Word count: 239**

* * *

She tilted his head up so that they could look into each other's eyes. His heart sped at the sight of her eyes glancing at his lips. It was always the briefest of moments when they were able to find time alone. A moment where they would share a heated kiss before returning to their daily lives. The one where they hated each other and screamed and argued with one another. It was completely wrong for Sirius to be doing this. After all, he was against everything that his family was for. During these moments, he was a hypocrite and so was she. He was, after all, a blood traitor, and Bellatrix hated blood traitors. She, in fact, hated anything that was below being a pureblood. But they were here, staring into each others and wondering if they could fight temptations.

They couldn't. They were, now, kissing each other passionately, twisting their hands into each other's hair. These bursts of forbidden kisses always filled Sirius with newfound energy. They made him forget that this was his cousin and that he hated her. The kisses always seem to last a lifetime but in reality a minute or two. And just as they departed Bellatrix kisses his neck before biting hard causing him to hiss, because she's not Bella if she's not conflicting pain. She always leaves first, leaving him to feel shame and disgust for himself.

It's a vicious cycle.


	13. The Rewards of Death

**Written for June Funfair Event: Horse Race**

 **Prompt: Care of Magical Creatures**

 **Word count: 316**

* * *

Professor Kettleburn was going over the Thestral lesson explaining their origins and the requirements of seeing them. Tom was bored with the lesson because he was certain that the creatures were useless. He couldn't even see the bloody things, and he was certain that no one could neither. Most of the students stared at the Professor as if he lost his mind as he gestured to the empty air behind him. Tom was beginning to think that these Thestrals didn't exist.

That was until Professor Kettleburn gave the students permission to interact with the invisible creatures. No one moved for a moment, and the students began to whisper. That was enough for Tom, and he started to pack up his things. He turned to leave but noticed a fellow Slytherin walk forward. This ceased all whispers as they watched Bellatrix reach out her hand, and hold it there for a second. She started to pet the seemingly empty air.

Intrigued by this, Tom walked over to the dark-hair girl. He had heard a lot about Bellatrix Black and thought how she would fit perfectly with his plans. She strongly believed in purity as he did and she showed it more than he did. Of course, he had to keep his discreet so that his plans could go undetected.

"You can see them?"

"Yes," Bella answered. "They're beautiful. For creatures of Death."

"Death?"

She gave him a slight smile. "You weren't listening were you? Only those who have seen death and understands it can see these creatures."

Tom inwardly cursed at his impatience but decided that it wasn't a big loss. The creatures still didn't have anything significant about them. But there was something that Bellatrix said.

"You've witnessed death?"

"And understand, I'm surprised that you haven't Tom."

She turned her head to face him and Tom could see the challenge in her eyes.

Well, challenge accepted.


	14. Into Hell, We Go

**Written for Incest Competition from HPFFC**

 **Pairing: Bellatrix/Regulus**

 **Word count: 502**

* * *

He would've followed her anywhere. Even to hell, where she was so keen on going. She didn't understand why he would do such a thing for her, to risk his own future to be with her. He had thought that if he had gone after her blindly, that she could love him as deeply as he loved her. He didn't know what horrors lied beyond the darkness. That had been foolish on his part. He watched her and many others torture and kill people that weren't them, who didn't share their pure blood. He wanted to close his eyes or look away because it wasn't all that he expected.

He wanted to leave and wanted to take her with him. He even told her this, and she laughed bitterly.

"I'm in too deep, Reggie. Leave while you still can."

But he couldn't leave her and so he suffered along with her. Together they lost their sanity and him, his innocence. They walked together into the abyss of hell and the menacing darkness. It consumed them completely leaving behind a shell of what they used to be. He watched as she slipped through the cracks. He watched it destroy her slowly. It was there that Regulus realized that he couldn't just watch them accept this cruel unwanted fate. He decided to do something about it.

When he wasn't forced to kill and torture, he looked for their Dark Lord's weakness. He dove into the darkest books and poured all of his free time in looking for a way to destroy the Dark Lord. When he stumbled over the word 'Horcrux', he knew that death was the only way to escape him.

Bellatrix looked rather close to death, anyway. Her skin was paler than usual and she had dark shadows under her eyes. There were times when she lost focus with reality and surrendered to the madness. It had pained him to see her this way and know that there was nothing that he could do about it.

That was until Kreacher came to him about the locket a Horcrux. The house elf continued to tell him where it laid hidden. It's then that Regulus came up with a plan to destroy it. If he destroyed it then he could save himself and Bellatrix. But when he informed Bella on how he could save them both, she didn't act the way he hoped.

"No, he'll kill you. It's too late for escape. Just be a good little Death Eater and do what you been told. It's an honor to protect our bloodline-"

She rambled on, and Regulus can see the madness in her eyes. He can see the effect of being a Death Eater was doing to her, and it tore at his heart. He didn't want his last memories of her insane, and so he kissed her. The kiss took her by surprise and rendered her silent before she kissed him back.

He left her crying and broken before accepting his true fate.


	15. Temptations

**Written for June Funfair Event:** **The Circus Attraction from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Characters I used: The Contortionist (Bellatrix Lestrange) and The Human Cannonball (Severus Snape)**

 **Word count: 281**

* * *

It was getting harder and harder to ignore her. The way she walked and swayed her hips. That slow mischievous smile and her nature beauty. It was all that he could do from succumbing to her allure. He knew the risks that came with her and his unwillingness to pay the price. Severus still had a chance with Lily, and there was no way he would succumb even further into the darkness to lose that little hope. Bellatrix was so tempting though with her ability to turn him on with one touch, with one smile. She knew that if her hand linger on his arm, would cause him to blush. There had been many times where he had dreamt of pushing her against the wall and kissing her senselessly, or of her writhing in pleasure underneath him. It was during those times that he was ashamed of himself.

"Severus." Bellatrix purred into his ear. "All you'll have to do is join."

"No." Severus answer.

"Why not? Is it because of Lily Evans, isn't it? She will never love you. It's James Potter that she wants. You've seen how close they are. Is that how you want to spend the rest of your life? Watching her with him?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes. "She doesn't understand your worth or your importance but, I do. So does the others. Join the Death Eaters and we will celebrate and appreciate you."

Bellatrix did have a point. His chances with Lily were hopeless. She would never accept the darkness within him. Bella would though and the others. Bellatrix grinned as Severus accept her offer, kissing her lips.


	16. Slave

**Written for Pairing the Character- Drabble Competition from Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**

 **Also written for The Taboo Challenge from Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**

 **Prompt: BDSM**

 **Pairing: Bellatrix/Charlie**

 **word count: 165**

* * *

 _"Charlie."_

A chill went down Charlie's spine at the same time arousal shot through him. He hated the mixed emotions that he had for the deranged woman, who had him chained to a chair. Bellatrix was a true sadist by heart, conflicting pain just to see the pain in his eyes and when she couldn't find it, she would try another torture method.

"Oh, Charlie." She giggled.

The routine was the same, but the tricks were different, and it left Charlie both participating and dreading the outcome. Bellatrix stepped out of the dark and Charlie held his breath. She was wearing the black lingerie that he loved so much, the way it hung onto her curves...

"Charlie." She purred.

Bellatrix had her wand with her, and she had placed it under his chin. She then lifted it up slightly, so his eyes were off her cleavage and on her face. Bella smiled wickedly.

"You do know my favorite spell, don't you Charlie?"


	17. Masquerade

**Written for Pairing the Character- Drabble Competition from Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**

 **Pairing: Charlie/Narcissa**

 **Word Count: 206**

* * *

The moment he takes your hand, you feel something stir inside you. A sort of thrill that leaves you breathless and asking for more. You that he's taller than you, and because it's a masquerade party you can only see his ocean blue eyes, his dark red hair, and his lips. Lips, that you've kissed hundreds of times. Charlie, you think to yourself, and you resist the urge to scowl. Even if the guests can't tell who everybody is, that shouldn't stop her from keeping her cold facade. But the fact that he dared to come, and dared to take your hand leaves you angry and curious. You even admit that you like his boldness, and allow him to take you to the dancefloor.

His boldness only grows as you two begin to dance, as he pulls your body closer to his and dips his head low to whisper in your ear.

"You look rather ravishing today, Cissy."

These words bring a shiver to your spine, and you can't help thinking how ridiculous he's being.

"Why did you come? It's only strictly pleasure."

"Pleasure and the dangers of getting caught."

Before you can even register what those words mean, he whisks you away from the party.


	18. Sirens

**Word count: 130**

* * *

" _Draco."_ Her voice is haunting and enhancing. It beckoned him to follow the mysterious voice, causing him to stand abruptly from the table. Those around Draco looked at him with concern.

"Draco?" His mother said, but he ignored her and left the room.

" _Draco, over here."_

He turned down a hallway and into an empty room where she was hiding. Daphne Greengrass had long ago excused her from the table, apologizing for the inconvenience of her depart. Her blue eyes looked into his grey eyes before she pulled him into a passionate kiss. He return the kiss and allowed her to rip off his clothes.

" _You'll leave Astoria for me, you break off the engagement."_ She whispered in his ear.

At the this point, Draco would have agreed with anything.


End file.
